


Electrifying Desire

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Gloria visits a Battle Café with Boltund, and enjoys her time there a little too much.
Relationships: Parusuwan | Boltund/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	Electrifying Desire

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commenter suggested this: “Gloria being eaten out by a Pokémon in public- perhaps under a table where she can't move away”. While thinking up ideas along those lines, I decided to choose Boltund for it; this also worked out well for ‘Anonomouse’, who wanted me to use Boltund “for some fun knotting action”.

The Battle Café in Hammerlocke was packed as usual when Gloria entered it, her Boltund following close behind.

She was here today to meet up with Sonia, who had requested her company. Not for anything serious this time, she had said, but just to talk and catch up. And that was fine by Gloria.

She placed her order and waited to receive it before taking a seat at a cozy-looking table in the corner of the room. Boltund made himself at home on the floor beneath it, and Gloria took a sip of her drink, feeling herself begin to relax.

That is, until a rush of warm breath gusted beneath her dress, only a thin pair of panties there to act as a barrier.

They didn’t do a very good job of it.

“Ah—!” Gloria cried out.

Panicked, she hurriedly glanced around the room. Once she confirmed that no one had heard the surprised moan that had passed her lips, she turned her attention to her Pokémon.

“B-Boltund, get out from there…!” she whispered frantically, keeping her voice pitched low so as not to alert anyone.

She knew that if she truly wanted him to stop, she should just return Boltund to his Poké Ball. It would be the only sensible thing to do. It was what she _intended_ to do.

But something stopped her.

This was the first time that Boltund had ever tried anything like this. Gloria had never been in any remotely sexual situation with a Pokémon, and she knew full well how immoral it was. How disgusting.

She knew it was wrong, and yet she found herself succumbing to temptation regardless.

After all, Boltund was the instigator here, she reasoned. He clearly wanted it, so it couldn’t be _that_ bad, right? He had sexual needs just like everyone else, human and Pokémon alike. Who was she to deny him what he so obviously craved?

With no further intervention from Gloria, there was nothing to stop Boltund from carefully nosing her panties aside and sniffing eagerly at her cunt. It tickled, an objectively uncomfortable sensation, but the knowledge that it was caused by her Pokémon’s nose exploring her sex had blood flooding to the area in no time at all. Every slight movement and whisper of air sent desire flooding through her.

She was wholly unprepared for Boltund to suddenly dive in with his tongue.

“Mmm…!”

Gloria covered her mouth with her hands, not trusting herself to keep quiet.

It felt _incredible_.

Boltund’s tongue swiped purposefully at her sensitive folds once, twice, and Gloria barely managed to suppress another whimper. It felt as though static electricity was shooting through her with every lick. It wasn’t like a vibrator—vibrators are powered by electricity, but they don’t actually _release_ it.

Boltund, however, _does_.

“M–m– _mmh_ —“

As Boltund continued to lick everywhere he could reach—her vulva, her clit, her quickly-dampening entrance—tiny little sparks tingled their way though every nerve ending. Gloria began to tremble, in her legs most of all. There was no way she didn’t look conspicuous right now.

Breathing hard through her nose, Gloria slid her bottom lip out from between her teeth and resumed stirring her drink, trying her best to appear nonchalant.

If anyone were to look under her table for even a moment—if they, for instance, dropped something and bent down to retrieve it—the illusion would be shattered. They would see her bare legs shaking wildly with the effort to keep still, and Boltund’s furry head moving between them.

The thought of gaining a witness to this depravity only made her hotter and wetter. She wasn’t sure which might give her away first, the pounding of her rapid heartbeat or the slick sounds of Boltund’s rough tongue sliding through her copious fluids. Not to mention her undoubtedly flushed face and the quick, shallow breaths she had tried (and failed) to conceal.

How would they react if they saw what Gloria was doing? Would it be a man—perhaps that attractive one in the corner, sipping at his coffee while looking down at his phone?

Would he be aroused by the display? Would his cock become hard in his pants, prominently denting the fabric for all to see? Would pre-cum well up from within it and create a wet patch there, broadcasting his arousal? Would he be unable to take his eyes off of her as each second brought her closer and closer to an earth-shattering orgasm?

Or would he be disgusted and alert the entire café to her less-than-platonic relationship with her Pokémon? Would everyone in the room turn to stare at her with varying degrees of surprise and revulsion—silently condemming the filthy girl who got off on being eaten out by a _Pokémon_ , who had the nerve to engage in such a vile act in such a public place?

A small whine escaped her, and her hips squirmed, pushing her cunt further onto Boltund’s eager tongue.

She thought of the man’s eyes on her, filled with lust. She imagined him reaching down to take care of his own arousal, never once breaking eye contact as he stroked himself to orgasm while watching Boltund bring her to an orgasm of her own.

“A–ah…! _Mmm_ —!”

That was the last straw. Before she knew it Gloria was cumming, gripping the edge of the table for support and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to prevent any incriminating sounds from escaping. Her cunt clenched as fluid gushed out, only to be quickly lapped up by Boltund. His tongue had continued to release electricity as he ate her out, and it affected her now more than ever; the simultaneously numbing and electrifying sensations overwhelmed her hypersensitive flesh and jolted her muscles, causing the rhythmic spasms of her cunt to increase in intensity.

She panted hard through her nose as she came down, twitching all over. Thankfully, the motions of Boltund’s tongue had slowed to a stop, though whether it was out of consideration for her comfort or simply because he was bored of the activity, Gloria had no way of knowing.

As she tried to calm her rapid breaths, she glanced around at the other café-goers. Had she been caught?

No matter where she looked, though, she found no indication that anyone had noticed what had happened to the young girl sitting in the corner by herself. She felt both relief and a startlingly strong sense of disappointment.

The door’s bell tinkled, and in walked Sonia. Gloria managed to return Boltund, snout soaked in her juices, to his Poké Ball just before Sonia’s gaze landed on her.

Sonia smiled brightly and made her way over to Gloria’s table.

“Sorry I’m late! Something came up, and I was needed at the lab.” Sonia’s eyes raked over her face, taking in her expression, and she held her breath. “You seem pretty happy, though! Were you able to find some way to amuse yourself in the meantime?”

For a brief moment, Gloria contemplated asking her if all Yamper grow to be this audacious. She quickly decided against it, however. She didn’t think that would go over well.

She cleared her throat. “Something like that,” she said, hoping Sonia would be satisfied with that answer.

And, mercifully, she was.

Without Boltund to distract Gloria, their conversation proceeded without a hitch. She could almost forget it had happened, if not for the way her entire sex still tingled strongly, occasionally experiencing an intensely pleasurable shock of residual electricity that she did her best to ignore.

* * *

She couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

As soon as Gloria and Sonia parted ways, she immediately left the city in search of a (more or less) secluded area. When she found one, she wasted no time in setting up her camp and releasing Boltund from his Poké Ball.

After the way he had licked her to a shuddering orgasm, he had a lot to answer for.

Gloria’s questions died on her tongue when she caught sight of him. His brightly-coloured eyes shone with lust as he advanced on her, movements carefully restrained. Ready to snap at any moment.

Gloria shivered. Her will crumbled, and she felt herself submitting to the animalistic _need_ emanating from the Pokémon before her.

“You want some relief too, don’t you, Boltund?”

She wanted to pretend that she was simply returning the favour. In reality, though, she knew she just wanted to experience the feeling of having Boltund’s cock inside her naughty little pussy.

She slid off her still-soaked panties and fell onto her hands and knees. Boltund sniffed again at her pussy, and she shuddered with desire.

“C’mon, boy, go ahead and do it,” she said, not quite pleading. Boltund took the hint and moved to grasp her hips with his front paws, mounting her.

“Yes, that’s it, just a little more…”

The first slick push in made her gasp with the excitement of finally having this Pokémon’s cock inside her.

It lasted all of a few seconds.

“You’re…not hard?”

Her disappointment didn’t last, either, for Boltund tightened his grip and thrusted deeply, making her moan loudly.

She could feel his cock beginning to swell, rapidly growing inside her. Stretching her cunt wide around his cock. She felt his knot enter her, too, and she shivered at the thought of what was to come. After all, she had just enough knowledge about the reproductive habits of canine Pokémon to know what its purpose was.

Boltund’s thrusts, though quick and shallow—more akin to bouncing or grinding motions—sent a flurry of sparks coursing through her pussy walls as he pounded her, all the while channelling electricity into his cock. Where in the café Gloria had been forced to remain quiet, now she was free to gasp and moan to her heart’s content, and she took full advantage of the opportunity.

“Ah…! A–a–aaaaah, _yes_ , y–y–yes, fuck me with your big d–doggy cock,” she cried. Every thrust rocked her body forward, and she could see her big tits bouncing wildly in her peripheral vision.

Just as she wanted, Boltund didn’t ease up for a second. His fat cock hammered into her at an even faster rate, and she squealed. Her hands slipped where they supported her weight, and her upper body hit the ground, forcing her ass higher into the air. With the new angle, the head of Boltund’s cock began to graze against her G-spot continuously, and she moaned louder.

“Ah, ah, mmm, g–good boy!” she moaned. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she panted, barely able to draw any air into her lungs through her constant cries of ecstasy. Her clit began to throb intensely, and Gloria knew she was about to cum.

“Y–y– _yes_ , that’s so good, you’re going to make me cum, p–please don’t stop…!”

At that moment, Gloria felt Boltund’s knot swelling inside her. With a scream of pleasure, she came hard, thrusting back onto Boltund’s cock and feeling his knot seal her cunt closed.

As her pussy walls clenched down tightly, helping to guide the knot into place, Boltund came too. He pumped her full of gooey, staticky cum, undoubtedly full of electricity which only increased the force of her cunt’s spasms.

“Oh, oh, o– _oh_ , mmm, ah, _ah_ , AH…!”

Boltund’s knot, secured at the entrance to her cunt, began to release constant waves of electricity, and Gloria whimpered uncontrollably, feeling every inch of her cunt tingle with intense pleasure.

Gloria had seen other, wild Boltund in this position before, and had wondered why the females were so still and compliant during this part of the mating process. Other canine Pokémon often seemed eager to get away; what made Boltund different?

Now she knew.

“AH—! Ah, urrgh, nnnnngh…!”

Boltund’s cum still tingled where it had settled inside her stuffed cunt. His knot continued to release sparks, stimulating her walls with intense jolts. They branched out widely—she could even feel it throughout the entirety of her vulva and, more importantly, her clit. Those sparks travelled further than anything she had ever felt before, and every muscle in her body twitched insistently in response.

For the next twenty minutes, Boltund’s knot remained firmly lodged inside her, where it continued to release more electricity. Gloria was in absolute ecstasy. She moaned and squirmed, feeling that knot holding her in place, not allowing her to move an inch away from the source of her overwhelming pleasure.

She came many more times, and so did Boltund, flooding her overstuffed cunt with more fluid than it could handle. Boltund’s cum had nowhere to go but deeper inside. It tinged as it pushed past her cervix and into her uterus.

Gloria knew she shouldn’t feel anything there, but then again, her sex education hadn’t covered the effects of electrically-charged cum.

Eventually, though, it came to an end, as all things must. Boltund’s cock slipped easily out of her drenched cunt, from which cum immediately began to ooze out. The movement caused that feeling of static scraping against her walls to return, and she moaned again.

Gloria felt numb and tingly all over.

And so very satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: According to its Pokédex entries, Boltund can channel electricity into its legs. Why not its cock? ;)


End file.
